Natalia Garnet
Natalia Garnet or Natalia Cromwell is a girl from Zacks Cromwell's gym and Grade III, Rank 11 fighter. Appearance Personality Natalia is ballsy and bad mouthed, and would start a fight with anyone. She usually calls people by insulting nicknames, but loves Levius. She is ready to do anything for him and even attempted to kill herself and faked a marriage with him. History After seeing Levius Cromwell fight, she tried to become Zacks Cromwell apprentice, but he refused. She kept insisting as she was living a poor life and wanted to make money, and in the end to show her resolve, she show her leg. She woke up in a hospital, where Levius slapper her for doing that. Since that they, she started going to Zacks gym and eventually wanted to give flowers to Levius and confess she loves him, but Levius interrupted her saying that he knew those flowers meant "eternal love" and since she didn't had a family name, she told her she could use "Cromwell". At first she though this was proposal, but then Levius told her they could be brother and sister, which left her shocked and she decided to leave the gym. In reality, she cause lots of trouble for the gym, as she even attempted to kill herself; got Levius injured while he was trying to save her from drowning and even fake a marriage with Levius, which was quite hard for Zacks to annulate. Because of all that and even more, Zacks had chased her away from the gym. As Levius became Grade I fighter and his name was all over the place, she decided to support him and make him love her as wife and not sister, so she went to join same gym as him. Plot Levius/est Natalia went to Timor Gym, beating all the guys who wanted to enter the gym. She persuaded Edgar Brown to let her join, but he though she was like Hugo, picking fights outside the ring and was bad mouthed, so he ordered to threw her. As she explained she wasn't like Hugo and even had loyal fanbase, she ended up picking a fight with Balt, who admired Hugo and didn't want letting her bad mouth him. Three days later, Edgar had allowed her to join, because he though he could made money from her merchandise. As he told her that had same fighting pattern and she needed to change it, Natalia got annoyed, but Balt explained Edgar wasn't someone without experience. A bit later, she went to him, telling what she learned about him and then told her past story and how she met Levius and that she decided to become his wife. In that moment, Levius and Zacks entered the gym and she quickly went to them, wanting to ask if they remember her, but she was Levius with A.J. Langdon and yelled who she was. As Zacks saw her, he wondered why she was there, mentioning all the trouble she caused, but got kicked by her. Natalia then attacked A.J., but she defended against Natalia's kick. Zacks then stood up and caught Natalia and started pinching her cheeks. Anime In the anime, Natalia was already a Grade III fighter, who learned of Levius fast rising to G3, that broke her record. She fought him but lost, so she decided to move to his gym and train and live there. She then became part of his group and sparring partner for Levius and stay in his corner during his fights. Abilities Category:Characters Category:Female Characters